


This could be paradise

by HuldraAsalia



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Issues, Fights, First Time, Heavy Drinking, Kissing, Living Together, Meeting the Parents, No Sex, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuldraAsalia/pseuds/HuldraAsalia
Summary: Noorhelm oneshots. William's pov. missing scenes. future. something like that.





	1. Somewhere only we know

3rd June 2016  
The party is good. A beautiful summer day, the best that Oslo can offer. William is enjoying his snobbish penthouse again, filling it with friends and friends of friends. European beer in small bottles. Bromance hooking with Chris for fun. Noora is around with her friends. Everything finally light and easy. Then Noora comes up between the dancing grow. She’s smiling to him, then pretending he’s not here. William knows well, that Noora is no party girl, and feels also himself getting tired of the hustle. He just wants to be with Noora. He texts it to her.  
\- We don’t have to be here. Do you want to go to your place?  
\- That’s not what I want. Noora answers right away.  
\- What do you want?  
When William sees the answer, he stops breathing. He’s gaze is in one millisecond drawn right to Noora’s pale blue eyes. She does mean it.   
William hands his half-empty beer to Marius standing next to him, without really seeing if he can catch it. William is only thinking of Noora, who wants to take back not only the flat, but also his bed. The blood pumping thick with adrenaline and testosterone. He takes Noora’s hand, and leads her into the apartment. Presses her back to the wall and kisses her hard, his muscles trembling. When William opens the door to his bedroom, he can’t first understand what he sees. Chris is lying on the bed, with Sara on top of him.  
\- Chris! Out!  
\- Broooo?! Chris moans as disappointed as William is. But the bed is William's.  
\- Out! Now! And out they go.  
William pushes Noora on the bed.   
\- I know I should ask you, if you are ready for this. But now I give a shit about it.  
Oh shit, that came out so wrong, it shouts in Williams head! Luckily Noora is as inpatient.  
\- Oh, shut up then! She says almost angrily.  
William shuts up, and draws Noora’s blouse over her head, revealing her small breasts still covered with a white lace bra. Noora is young, fragile, and still so clear about what she wants. William takes of his own t-shirt, and next time they kiss, their skins are one.   
Noora pushes William on his back.  
\- Let me!  
William is gratefull. Things are going too fast. He is too eager, can’t think clear. When Noora’s small and unused hands take the lead, William can catch his breath and just let it happen. He has been pampered with girls admiring eyes, well aware of being the wet dream for many, many of them. And he has tasted from this table, he’s not inexperienced. Rumors still being much wider than the reality. He knows, that the talk has, that with him every girl comes. That’s not exactly true either. He of course wants the girls to enjoy themselves. He has always been a kind, considerate lover, finding ways to make his partner relax and have good time. Otherwise, what would be the point? But William has never had a girlfriend. He has never slept with a girl he loves. Whit a girl he knows, the way he knows Noora. Her smell familiar, reading the smallest emotions on her face, in her breath. William has never made love. And suddenly none of his experience has any relevance at this moment.   
Noora kisses his chest. She looks in his eyes in between these light kisses, and William feels his heart burst. When Noora’s lips touch his stomach, he feels the fire in his groin building up. Noora start unbuttoning his jeans and William lifts his pelvis, so that she can get them and the boxers of him. His still waiting, letting her in charge. Noora undresses him and them herself. Only when she’s ready, she turns her attention to William’s dick, standing as hard as ever in between them. And then William remembers.  
\- There must be some condoms in the cupboard.  
\- I thought, you didn’t like condoms! Noora gives him the cutest smile.  
\- I was so stupid back then, I don’t want to be irresponsible anymore.   
William’s cheeks burn with embarrassment. How could he have been such an asshole, telling perfectly nice girls he didn’t like condoms, and that they should just put up with that??  
\- Actually, we don’t need to. I went to see Dr. Skrulle, when I knew I wanted this to happen. Unless, of course, if you did sleep with lots of random girls during Russetid?  
\- No, no, no I haven’t! Nobody since Vilde last autumn.  
\- You haven’t? I promise, I won’t tell anybody. Would destroy your image.  
\- I don’t care much about that…  
Noora moves her gaze back to William’s dick, and he feels that this alone makes him to explode. She takes it her small hands and examines it with curiosity really. The skin is soft, while all the blood inside makes it so hard, so strong. The drop of fluid already visible. Noora wipes the droplet with her finger, studies its viscous and slippery character. Then she licks her fingers, and this gesture is again enough the make William stop breathing.   
\- This tastes really good. Noora says whit a wondering voice.  
Then she suddenly bends forward, and licks the rest of the drop from the top of William’s dick.   
\- Don’t! You have to stop! Please!  
\- What do you like then? Noora asks wrinkling her forehead.  
\- It’s not that. I love it. I won’t last long today. I won’t last at all if you keep doing that. Actually, it’s my turn now.  
\- Okey then. Show me what you can, fuckboy. Her smile takes of the edge of her sassy words.  
William turns Noora on her back. He lays on his side, right next to her, and lets his hands just lightly touch her skin. Striking over small breasts, the nipples hard under his palm. He kisses her slowly, examining her mouth with his. His hand is now in between Noora’s legs, opening her folds. William is almost scared of how wet she is. Usually girls are a bit tense. He needs to make them relax, and only then he can start working on the arousal part. William remembers again, how alien the situation is for him. He knows next to nothing about girlfriends and being in love. Noora is not a virgin, nor is she a prude. She’s not experienced. Only had sex once a couple of years ago. The sex itself probably was not a bad experience, but the aftermath with that asshole boyfriend destroyed so much. So much William had to repair, before Noora could trust anyone again. William can also see why he was Noora’s last choice. Why she was so angry. He has been behaving just like that asshole, whit other girls. It’s so embarrassing.   
Now Noora has been waiting for this, has initiated this. She is hot and wet and eager. So eager, William forgets all about his shame. He lets his fingers inside her, spreading the slippery wetness on her clit whit light touches. Noora shivers, eyes closed, concentrating on every sensation. William can feel her unsteady breath. Small sights slipping between her lips. She starts moving her hips, pressing herself against his hand.  
\- Take me now, William!


	2. Must be something better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William is alone London. Couple of months after Noora left. William is starting to really have enough.

6th of April 2017, London

\- Oh William, it's you! Come in. What are you doing here?

\- Dad, I want to talk to you.

\- Ok? Do you want a beer?

\- Thanks.

\- So, you want to talk?

\- It's Noora's birthday.

\- Noora was the girl, who lived with you in Autumn? She left back to Oslo?

\- Yes, Noora is in Oslo. The thing is I started to think about all the stuff that happened last Spring. Dad, do you know what happened with Nikolai?

\- Something about child porn. He never was any good.

\- No, he wasn't. He took a nude pic of Noora, and made her believe that he had raped her when she had passed out. First told her lies about me, and when she got sad, gave her wine and tequila.

\- Oh? But child porn?

\- Well, Noora was 16, and Nikolai was adult. Noora was in really bad shape, having anxiety and stuff. She was afraid to tell me, because she thought I would kill Nikolai. And then Nikolai told me she had willingly slept with him. That was when I came here, in the middle of my exams, remember?

\- You were barely speaking. I always thought it was something to do with that fighting stuff. Why did Noora thought you would kill Nikolai?

\- Well she had seen the fight. When I almost killed this guy. And I told her I would. If Nikolai would try to destroy me and Noora, I would kill him. I don't even know, what's the worst part. That I knew Nikolai would, or that he actually did.

\- I don't know, what to say, William....

\- You don't believe me, dad?

\- I do believe. Nikolai has always been, what can I say, lots of trouble. Have you heard of him?

\- I'm not in touch with Nikolai, I don't want to have anything to do with him ever.

\- But you and that Noora got back together?

\- Yes, I managed completely fine to broke up us on mine own. It was because of you by the way.

\- Because of me??

\- I kind of forgot about Noora when I got so eager to work with you.

\- But your carrier is really important to focus on! Why couldn't she understand that? You're a very talented young man!

\- Well, I was quite obsessed about you. Why did you leave us in the first place?

\- I didn't leave you! I was just working. If I didn't spend time here at that point, I could never had made this happen.

\- Did you knew how much mom was drinking? Did you knew that she couldn't control Nikolai?

\- Well...

\- Did you even knew that Nikolai killed Amalie?

\- It was an accident, William!

\- Ok, he didn't mean to kill her, but... I was there, dad! He loved to scare us. And after the funeral, we barely saw you.

\- Things were so hot here at that point. And it started to be really bad between me and your mom.

\- What the fuck did you really expect? You had lost a fucking kid! Yeah, things were bad! And you were cheating mom, too. Your girlfriend actually called her!

\- William, this is really...

\- You had had the responsibility of us! You knew mom was not up to it.

\- Well, I didn't knew how bad it was.

\- You had the responsibility to know! You knew how Nikolai was! And you left me basically alone with him for 10 years. When you finally got divorced, me and Nikolai actually lived alone in that fucking apartment one year before he left Oslo! Really dad, I haven't been talking to mom pretty much since she moved, and I'm definitely not talking to Nikolai. I'm just wondering why I still pretend that you're the ok part of this so called family?

*************************************************************

\- Hi Jen, are you at your place now?

\- William The Viking. Yes I'm at home. When you cancelled, I just wanted to have a lacy evening.

\- Can I come to you? I would love to sleep with you.

\- Ehm. Yeah, why not. I'm quite fond of sleeping with you too.

\- Sorry, Jen. I mean, can I sleep at your place? I just don't want to be alone.

\- No problem. I love when you go all Norwegian. So direct. And it's yes to both. You can sleep here, and you can sleep with me as well, if you like to.

\- You're the best Jen. I'm taking the tube from Victoria now. 

 

Afterwards, lying on Jen's bed, Jen gently strokes William's wild hair of his face.

\- How are you doing in there? I know you Norwegians are not a chatty lot. And I know you don't come here to talk. But now, you're like screaming silence.

\- I'm sorry Jen. Sorry that I cancelled on you. Sorry, that came when I'm not much fun. Sorry that I'm not a real boyfriend - too.

\- Oh no, don't say that. I'm not into the real boyfriend stuff, not right now. I promise you, when I want to talk about baby names, you're cone.

\- Well, thanks Jen.

\- You're welcome! And you shag like a God, as always. You're a very talented young man.

\- Funny thing, that's exactly what my dad said today...

\- If it makes you so unhappy, you really should stop shagging your dad.

\- Jen!

\- Are you smiling a bit now? You are! Seriously William, you don't have to pour your heart to me. But you can. If you want to. I'm not gonna go all starry-eyed and girlfriendly, if you do.

\- I wanted to talk to my dad today. That's why I cancelled on you. I'm kind of getting to what an ars he really is. I wanted so much to believe, that when I came to him to London, it somehow would make it ok that he left me when I was kid.

\- Lots of dads are arses, and lots of dads leave...

\- It's Noora's birthday today, I saw it in Facebook. Made me think of the last Spring, when we got together. And then I just let it run out – because of that ars. Because I wanted to be daddy's boy.

\- Norah was that blond girl with red lips? The one I met at this University gathering? She lived with you here, and then went back to Oslo?

\- Yes, that's her.

\- You loved her?

\- I did. I don't mean, it had to last forever. It was just a really crappy reason to break up.

\- So you got daddy issues?

\- The thing is, when he left, there were nobody else to take care of me. Dad started working here when I was 5. Already then mom was really not doing that well. Which was probably one of the reasons why dad liked London so much. And when my sister died... After the funeral, I basically didn't see dad at all. And mom started drinking more and more. I was 9. They just couldn't take it. Mostly, the part that my brother killed Amalie.

\- Oh shit, William.

\- It was an accident, kind of at least. But he had been always really – well shit. He's not my dad's biological son, but had never any contact with he's own dad. And somehow my parents thought, that since this was too much shit to take for them, they could just leave me cope with Nikolai on my own. I haven't spoken to mom since they finally got divorced a couple of years ago, and I haven't spoken to Nikolai since what he did to Noora, and now I'm thinking why the hell I am still talking to dad.

\- Your brother did something to your girlfriend?

\- He made her believe that he had raped her...

\- Wow.

\- He had taken some naked pictures of Noora, when she passed out. Noora was 16, and Nikko was 20. The problem was, that Noora was too afraid to tell me what was going on. She thougth that I would kill Nikolai. She had right about it too, probably... She didn't know if anything had happened or not. And then Nikolai told me his lies, and I couldn't cope at all. In the end of the day, me and Noora worked it out. But it was so bad. I don't know if the worst part was, that I knew Nikolai would try, or that he did it.

\- So this Norah is the one that knows all this stuff about you?

\- Yes. I tried not to tell. Mostly to keep Noora secret and safe from Nikolai. And because people don't want to know. Or believe. Actually, when I was not talking to her, she spoke to Mari, who had been at the party at Nikolai's where everything happened. She was my sister's best friend. So, Mari told pretty much everything. I never even mentioned Amalie's name to Noora, I guess. I almost never do.

\- William the Viking. I think you have to give your self time to sort this out. Take your exams here this spring, so you have the option. But try to figure out who you want to be. Not like your dad, or like your brother. Just you. And I think you should go to Oslo. Just feel it. Maybe talk to that girl, what's her name again?

\- Noora?

\- No, not the girlfriend. Not necessary. You sisters friend. Mary?

\- Oh, Mari.

\- Yes. I think, it could be good for you to talk with someone who also saw it happen. And remember that you went trough a lot with Norah. You will never forget it. It's a precious thing. You have learned a hell lot. Don't go around being ashamed of that she left you. You did what you had to do at that point. And she did what she had to do.

\- Jen, your fucking awesome. And I didn't even know.

\- What did you expect? Shagging a psychology student. Take this as a 2in1 therapy session. Shag and talk.

\- You should get it patented. 

******************************************************************  
\- Hallo?

\- Am I talking to William Magnusson?

\- Yes?

\- This is Thorbjørn Jensvoll. I'm married to your mother.

\- Yeah, I've herd. Why are you calling me?

\- The thing is, Grethe is quite sick now. She wants to talk to you.

\- Well, I don't want to talk to her.

\- William, it really would mean a lot to her.

\- It would have meant a lot to me, if she hadn't been such a cunt, when I was growing up. Do you even know, what happened?

\- I know a little bit. Your friend Chris was here, with his girlfriend. He told me some more. I've never met you or Nikolai, how could I know? Anyway William, the only thing is your mother might not be here for ever. Not like this. She's got dementia, and doctors don't really know how fast this will affect her. This might be your last change.

\- I'm just happy if I finally get rid of her.

\- Ok William... I know I don't know enough of the things you have cone through. I just wanted you to know. That's all.

\- Yeah well. This was probably not what you expected either. Bet you're sorry now, that you ever got involved.

\- No, it wasn't what I expected. You can say that. But I had some very good years with Grethe. I married her because I love her. And now she needs my help.

\- Well, I'm done with this shit.

\- Chris said, that Nikolai might be more interested.

\- He might. If he gets something out of it. But you don't seem that bad guy. Maybe even mum doesn't really deserve it. So friendly advice. Nikolai is bad news. Don't ever let him anywhere near you.


	3. Is this what you fucking telling me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evas birthday, June 2017. William and Noora reunited. Kiss and fight.

When William gets out of his new car, it feels like somebody just throw a spell over all the birthday guest in the garden. Everybody drops whatever they were up to and stares the two boys arriving. William has only eyes for Noora. She is so pretty! Her hair grown long, her face with a tasteful touch of make-up, her lips as red as ever. William feels really scared. He has no idea what's going to happen now. He is in the middle of everybody's attention. Nowhere to hide. But he has come this far. Because he has to. Because of Noora. Only one thing left to do now. So he walks to Noora, stares deep in to her eyes so he really can catch her emotions. And thanks her for the e-mail.

Noora is clearly feeling unease now.

\- Eh. William, I haven't send you anything. I think, maybe Sana did?

\- Sana?!

William turns to look at the girl wearing a black hijab besides them.

\- Yeah, it was me. Sana tells with a funny look on her face.

\- Jeg må stikke! And she hurries away.

William turns back to Noora.

\- Well. Anyway. I'm here now. So here it goes, Noora. He breaths inn.

\- I game to Oslo. Because I love you!

William can see how Noora's face lightens up by his words. Her red lips part slightly. But, she is still not saying anything. So William continues.

\- Do you still love me?

\- Yes!

She screams the word. William leans forward, and Noora's lips meet him for a kiss. It's been so long time. When their lips do join, both of them completely loose the track of time and place. After a while, it could one minute or a couple of hours, William pulls off.

\- Noora, it's Eva's birthday. I can't keep you from attending.

\- Well... Noora looks around confused.

\- Where is Eva?

\- Chris is giving her his congrats. Vilde is the one informing them.

\- But where is she?

\- They went upstairs, I think. It might take some time. Looked like they too had missed each other's company...

\- I thought Eva said Chris couldn't make it... Well, where were we William?

\- I really would like to continue kissing you, too. I've missed it so much! But if Eva is busy, what would you say if we would rather do it at my place?

\- Ok. Noora is smiling from ear to ear. William leads her to the car.

Williams flat is empty. William checks carefully there is no signs of Nikolai to be seen. The flat quiet and clinically clean. Nobody has really been living there, and the cleaning lady still comes weekly... William takes Noora to the bedroom, and draws her lying on the bed.

\- Now, where were we, Noora?

*************************************************************************************

Kissing Noora again after these horrible months is totally intoxicating. But the real questions start to burn in William's mind. They must talk.

\- Noora, can you explain this thing about Sana sending me mail instead of you? If you wanted me to come to Oslo, why didn't you say it yourself?

\- Oh come on, William! I don't want to talk now!! Faen! Let's fuck!

\- No, I'm not gonna fuck you before we have had a talk.

\- Why don't you wanna fuck me?

\- Because your very upset right now...

\- I'm fucking upset because you don't fuck me! Why doesn't anybody want to fuck me?

\- Anybody?

\- Yeah, I kissed this Yousef when Mari told me you where fucking some girl in London... But he's in love with Sana.

\- In love with Sana? Well, that could be a reason, I guess.

\- Are you in love with Sana, too?

\- With Sana? No, she seems quite badass, not my type really.

\- With that London Jen, then?

\- No, no. It's nothing like that! I can't deny, I know Chris and Eva and everybody here knows. You left me, Noora! Jen is a friend, and both of us needed to get bit intimate without messy relationships. I'm not in love with her. I'm in love with you!

\- So you needed it? I haven't fucked anybody since I left London. I need it NOW. Please, William!

\- You seriously need to calm down Noora. I'll make some hot chocolate and let's watch telly... I just can't fuck you in this state, you have to understand that. Would feel like I was raping you.


	4. I'm your kamikaze (September 2017)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William and Noora live together in Oslo. And Noora's parents come check them out. It ain't gonna be pretty...

William can't but laugh of Noora's nervous tidying. No matter how well he knows, what she's going through. What would he do if his parents were the ones coming to visit them? Well luckily they won't! Dad has kept his promise to cut William off. Chris told once, that William's mum is in quite bad shape with her alcoholism and dementia, so she's not much for keeping contact. William hasn't heard of Nikolai ever since. That. He's probably understood, that nobody can guarantee him surviving a reunion with his little brother. Or he's just too pissed of William being happy. Living with Noora, studying law. William IS very happy with how things have turned out with his family. This is definitely the best time of his life. Noora doesn't appreciate her family much either. But she still hangs on. Keeping in touch. These monthly phone calls. Now Noora's parents had tickets for Oslo Opera last night. They stayed in a hotel, so they could enjoy a glass of wine and still didn't need to catch a night train back to Mjøndalen... Now they want to come to see Noora's place and her "new" boyfriend before the one-hour drive home. So Noora has prepared a brunch. She made a cheesecake last night. Pancakes are ready. Butter, jam, brown cheese and rømme. William's farmor's best china. William's mum send those over, when they had moved (somebody must have told her? Chris?). Everybody knew that William was the only one grandma could stand in the family, after Amalie died.

William in black jeans and white tee, Noora in a plain, dark blue summer dress, her lips bright red. She's so pretty, William doesn't know if he wants to cry or to kiss her. And then the doorbell rings. William has really to concentrate on smiling. The couple standing there looks pretty average, nice, hyggelig. The first thing that hits William, when he's introduced to Anja and Espen Sætre, is that Noora has spent her life trying to be opposite of her mother. Anja has the same pretty features as her daughter, but she's so - colourful. Red, curly hair, lots of blingy jewellery, wearing bright colours, deep cleavage, a short skirt, pumps. Lots of make-up and lilac eye glasses. So William smiles, welcomes the guests, lets Noora show the small flat.

Anja and Espen stay on the sunny balcony while Noora and William make the coffee. William tries to calm Noora down. This is going well. They are nice, so cute really. Noora's eyes darken, she looks to the balcony. Won't be much cute, if they start banging out there! William also looks there. Anja and Espen are kissing, very passionately. William mentions Noora that he can't remember ever seen his parents in the same room without screaming to each other. Not after Amalie's funeral at least.

The coffee is ready. Noora manages to set the table so noisily that Anja and Espen break off their make out session and come in. Noora's face is white as ever. William tries to keep the conversation going. Talking about his studies at Blindern. About how he got the money for this flat from his grandma's will. How Noora of course can stay here all she wants, no need to pay for a dorm (The door says Magnusson & Sætre. She's so not visiting!). Trying to avoid any subject that could raise too many questions. What do Anja and Espen know about London? Definitely nothing about William's family... Next time William will insist they'll also invite Chris and Eva. He just have to get those two back together first. William can't really get what's the problem there. Both trying so hard to play casual when they ask about each other.

After they finished the coffee, Espen asks if he can take a look on the soccer game on the telly (Strømsgodset from Drammen is doing quite nicely this year!), and William goes to help him, while Noora and Anja take care of the dishes. On his way back to the kitchenette, William is stopped by Anja's voice. But Noora, he's really hot! And Noora in desperation. Mum! Anja continues. Noora, even you must have noticed! I've been quite worried about you really. After you broke up with that Eirik, you've been so hostile with the whole male population of the world. And you never talk to me about anything, so I wouldn't know! Noora, a good sex life is really important for us humans, and you shouldn't waste time waiting for that to happen. I know many really good therapists here in Oslo, who you could talk to if... Do you, like, get orgasms? And Noora. Muuum! I don't need to talk to anybody! I'm fine! And mum, I know he's damn hot. And, yes I do get orgasms.

William knows he should go in there and save Noora, but he doesn't really know what he would do. Smack Anja or burst in laughter? Not that William could claim to know much about normal families, but this one sure is absurd. So he escapes in to the bathroom to try to collect himself. Smiling like a lunatic. Noora's orgasms. Well that's something to think about.

Turns out William ends up spending the evening in that very bathroom with Noora, unfortunately no orgasms involved. Far from it, really. He's just trying to make Noora throw up in the toilette... This girl really doesn't tolerate alcohol. Now she sat hours in silence on the balcony drinking in the last of the sunshine and the two of William's beers she found in the fridge.

\- William, I'm so sorry.

\- Don't worry baby, I just want to take care of you.

\- Do you now understand, why I don't wanna meet my parents?

\- I do, I do. I've done it for a long time. Sorry for calling them cute, comparing them with my family. It's not a competition. I know you've had enough, more than enough.

\- But Noora, next time, no beer. Just let me give you an orgasm. I promise you'll feel much better afterwards.

\- William! I think I don't want to hear about orgasms ever again! 

\- Let's see about that tomorrow... Now you need to take a shower and get some sleep.


End file.
